


The Difficulty in Being Known

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After mission paperwork, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Friends With Benefits, Kind of porn without a plot idk, Kissing, M/M, Mutually Beneficial Arrangement, Oral Sex, Sleep with someone long enough they'll learn a thing or two about you, Teasing, This could be considered canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam and Bucky meet up for one of their casual hookups...but Bucky isn’t interested in the same old song and dance.





	The Difficulty in Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd written enough chapter fics lately and I needed a break.
> 
> It's not a long one, but I hope you enjoy the quick read. :)

Sam knocked on the door to Bucky’s hotel room after the hard mission they’d just completed and waited for the other to answer. He stood in the silent hallway with the stacks of paperwork they had to fill out and sign off on. It was their least favorite thing to do, especially after missions where they _just barely_ made it out alive. 

Bucky answered the door in shorts and a tee. His hair tousled and messy, he’d dozed off the moment he got changed out of his suit. He looked Sam in the eye. It had been such a long day already.

“Paperwork,” Sam said simply.

Bucky nodded in understanding and stepped aside to invite Sam in.

Sam took in the silence of the hotel room, TV on mute, and walked over to the couch and proceeded to pull out stack after stack of forms they had to fill out and submit upon returning. They’d come to find that spending the time to fill out the paperwork right after a mission was usually best, provided neither of them was unconscious or seriously injured. It made returning home more enjoyable since they could return to their off time immediately.

“Want a beer?” Bucky asked from the hotel room’s small kitchen.

“Nah, I’m good,” Sam said jumping right into his paperwork.

Bucky soon joined him on the couch with his beer and started filling out his sets of forms and writing up the required summaries.

A quarter of the way through his forms Sam glanced over at Bucky seated beside him, the other was leaned back into the couch as he scribbled away. Sam noticed the strands of hair that had fallen into Bucky’s face yet Bucky made no move to brush them back behind his ear so he could see properly. Sam shook his head with a faint smile on his lips at the little quirks of the other.

Bucky wrote and wrote despite his handwriting beginning to distort from his exhaustion. He switched the pen to his prosthetic hand and rolled his shoulder before continuing. He glanced over at Sam seated on the edge of the couch as he leaned forward to compare documents. His eye fell to Sam’s bicep, then his thigh as he thought about just how close they’d come to not making it back.

“It almost feels like there’s more and more of this shit each time,” Bucky said referencing the paperwork as they reached the end of it all.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed in aggravation as he leaned back against the couch and sighed. The fatigue he’d been putting off was settling back over him.

Bucky glanced over at Sam amid the silence around them and wondered what the answer to his next question would be. “Gonna call it a night?” Bucky asked, his question leaving an open invitation to the other.

To what, Sam was well aware.

Sam looked over at Bucky and thought about how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening. It had been a few months since they’d been assigned a mission together so these occasions had become rarer than they used to be. He was reminded of the casual thing they had between them whenever they had away missions together. Neither could say exactly when they started casually fucking but the stress relief and chance to hold someone after several near death experiences held its own kind of therapy for each of them.

Sam sat forward and reached over to touch Bucky’s thigh. Bucky looked over at Sam and gauged the other’s willingness for a moment. Sam moved his hand up a bit higher and tentatively touched Bucky through his shorts. He looked into the other’s eyes and felt the mood properly strike as Bucky’s stare grew a bit darker, a bit hungry. Sam sank to the floor between Bucky’s knees without another word as Bucky slipped his shorts half way down his thighs to help Sam out.

Sam took Bucky’s hardening dick into his fist and felt his fatigue melt away as he grew excited at the chance before him. He placed kisses against the tip before licking and tasting the erection in his fist.

“Damn doll, _damn_,” Bucky breathed watching Sam take his time as he usually did. Sam rarely jumped right in; he liked working up to things.

Sam placed a kiss near Bucky’s belly button before taking a bit of his erection between his lips. He moaned deeply tasting that glorious flavor on his tongue. Bucky continued to harden between his lips, his length stretching and giving Sam more to worship as Bucky got worked up. Sam relaxed his throat and moved to take some of the dick down his throat a bit.

“Oh shit Sam, yes. Oh fuck yes,” Bucky whispered excitedly as he gripped the top of the other man’s head and caressed the back of his neck. Sam backed off a bit. He smirked around the dick in his mouth at the former assassin’s reaction. Sam used his tongue to caress underneath the tip before he started bobbing his head, closing his eyes to just enjoy the experience.

He was after all trying to unwind.

“_Sam_, _Sam_,” Bucky moaned desperately.

Sam pulled off of him for a break and stroked Bucky in a loose fist as he tried to catch his breath. Sam looked up at the other pleased with what he saw, Bucky breathing heavy and deep. Seeing him so undone left Sam’s dick straining against the inside of his own pants.

He took Bucky back into his mouth and enjoyed pushing him the rest of the way to orgasm. Sam was stroking and sucking when Bucky grasped at Sam’s shoulder tightly and pushed his head down into his lap. He shot down Sam’s throat with a choked gasp as he doubled over a bit and grasped onto Sam as if trying to hug him close. Sam worked quickly to swallow everything Bucky gave him, and then sucked him dry before releasing him from his mouth.

Sam pulled off of Bucky, licked his lips and sat up to appreciate his efforts. Bucky moved to rest back against the couch with his eyes closed. Sam kissed at his softening erection; still far from release himself.

Bucky opened his eyes and touched the side of Sam’s face, caressing his cheek. He tipped Sam’s face upward and leaned down to kiss his way into his mouth.

“You know better than to do that,” Sam whispered against Bucky’s lips when they parted briefly.

Bucky brushed his lips against Sam’s. “With a mouth like that, can you really blame me?” Bucky said before he kissed Sam again and moaned at the taste of himself on Sam’s tongue. Bucky got an idea of what exactly they’d be doing tonight when he pulled back and looked into Sam’s heavy lidded brown eyes.

Sam leaned in and softly took another kiss. He was more than familiar with where the rest of their night would go, he just hoped it wouldn’t take them all night to get there.

Sam laid on the bed in Bucky’s hotel room after an arousing shower with him and couldn’t take much more. Bucky had washed his body slowly and methodically to the point it was difficult for Sam not to get aroused by his actions.

“Ngh, oh fuck,” Sam moaned softly wondering how long Bucky would tease him. “Bucky please.”

Bucky kissed at his stomach and caressed his thighs as he opened Sam’s legs to rest between them on the bed.

“Please Bucky, please.”

“What do you want?” Bucky asked looking down into the other’s eyes. In that moment he knew what Sam wanted but Bucky planned on getting the other to willingly beg for it.

“Barnes if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, I’m going back to my room,” Sam said despite feeling his body ache for the other.

It had been close to three month since they’d ‘turned to each other for comfort’ or how Sam liked to think of it. The idea of ‘_fuck buddies’_ was off putting to him and when he was with Bucky it didn’t seem so cold and clear cut at times. There’d be times when Sam needed it rough and Bucky would give him just that. But at times Bucky wanted something chill, laid back and unrushed, Sam was happy to oblige. On average they’d be on their second round by now or parting ways for the evening. Sam was at a loss for what game Bucky was playing at drawing this whole interaction out this long.

Sam tried to be understanding, tried to be patient but after two days of fighting for their lives to get out of that bunker, he was tired of waiting when his body seemed adamant about what it wanted.

“What if I feel like worshipping this evening?” Bucky suggested dragging his lips just underneath Sam’s belly button. His breath warm against his skin and heated Sam’s blood in a way that Sam hadn’t felt in a while.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked trembling, wondering what Bucky meant by that.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Bucky confessed. “I’ve…been missing you.”

“Is that right?” Sam smirked at hearing the admission.

Bucky continued to run his fingers over Sam’s skin in a gentle but teasing caress. “We’ve done this so often, I know your body like the back of my hand Sam,” Bucky said gently scraping the fingernails of his flesh hand up Sam’s thigh.

“What?” There was something erotic about Bucky’s words and touches that set desire coursing through Sam.

“After that first time we fucked behind that abandoned building in Sydney,” Bucky whispered. “So nervous we were both shaking, touching each other for the first time. Since then I’ve been noticing things about what you like and what you love,” Bucky said moving up to kiss Sam’s lips softly and sighed. “I’ve found that as much as you love deep kisses, when I peck your lips, your heart flutters beautifully.”

Sam reached up to touch him and bit his lip as Bucky moved and placed hot, open mouth kisses against his neck. He felt his dick pulse with need. Bucky had never made him wait this long and didn’t seem to care.

“Kissing you here makes you tremble,” Bucky said before kissing behind Sam’s ear with a gentle press of his lips. Bucky felt his heart do the weird thing it did whenever he was close to Sam or when Sam grasped onto him. “Kissing you here, while I’m deep inside of you, makes you gasp,” he whispered.

Sam trembled beneath him. Bucky moved lower down on Sam’s body and kissed a path down his chest; leaving faint presses of lips in his wake. He brushed his fingers over Sam nipples.

Sam wanted to scream. “Even though you say you hate it, you enjoy my tongue when I play with these.”

Bucky grasped a hold of Sam’s thighs and enjoyed feeling Sam’s soft skin under his palm. He sat up and watched Sam’s chest tighten. “You act shy when I hold your legs open, but love putting them on my shoulders when I suck you off,” he pointed out just before he bent down to place a kiss on Sam’s inner left thigh. Sam moaned out loud and felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. Bucky brushed his lips against the skin he’d kissed and sighed. “You were so sensitive here before, but now kisses here make you hunger for my fingers inside of you,” Bucky explained.

Frustrated beyond words Sam decided to take matters into his own hands when he sat up and tried to grab a hold of Bucky. But the other was quicker. Bucky turned Sam over onto his stomach in a flash.

“_Ah, ah Little Birdie_,” Bucky whispered brushing his lips against the back of Sam’s neck as he held Sam’s hands in place over his head with his prosthetic hand. “We do things your way _all the time_. Tonight we’ll do them my way...and at the pace I set.”

Sam attempted to break free but soon realized he was going nowhere when he felt Bucky’s weight partially settle on him. Sam pressed his faced into the pillow, defeated, and more than ready for Bucky to just take him already. Bucky moved from holding Sam down, confident the other understood what was expected. Bucky placed a light kiss on Sam’s butt then ran his metal palm up Sam’s side, admiring his fit and tone body, his pretty brown skin. He placed a soft kiss above Sam’s right butt cheek and groaned.

“The birthmark I hadn’t noticed until that evening in London when I rimmed you in the closet at the U.S. Embassy,” he remarked.

Sam felt his body quake at the memory of that night when they stole away during the ritzy party for a quickie. Neither wanted to be there but they made the party eventful in their own way.

He kissed up Sam’s spine and listened to his achingly, desperate and needy whine for something, anything. He gently laid on top of Sam, slotting his dick between Sam’s sculpted cheeks, his hardness pressing against his hole just enough that Bucky could see Sam’s hands ball into fists just beside Sam’s head. His breath at the back of the man’s neck made him moan into the bed.

“How you absolutely can’t stand it when I kiss you for so long and make you wait for it,” Bucky said thrusting just a bit against Sam’s ass.

“Please Bucky. I can’t take it anymore, for the love of God please,” Sam begged.

Bucky chuckled softly to his self at having heard what he wanted to hear.

Bucky moved to grab the lube from the bedside table and slicked his flesh fingers before moving to knee Sam’s thighs apart just a bit. He pressed two slicked fingers into Sam and listened to the pitched and trembling tenor of Sam’s cry of satisfaction as Bucky pressed those simple fingers deeper into him. Sam’s body grew tight with pleasure at the penetration he’d longed for and for fuck sake it was a miracle he didn’t just cum then and there. As maddening as Bucky was sure his treatment of Sam seemed, he had his reasons for savoring all of this. Especially since Sam always seemed to bolt after they each got their release. Feeling Sam’s tightness around his fingers was devastating. Bucky just wanted to be inside of the other already but he had to stick to the pace he’d set. He was trying to lay out a point to the other man.

He thrust his fingers in and out steadily, creating a rhythm to help loosen Sam up and succeeded in driving Sam to trembling all over when his fingertips brushed against his prostate. Sam gripped the bedding and drowned his intense moan into a nearby pillow.

When he deemed Sam ready and he turned Sam over onto his back. He positioned a pillow under Sam’s lower back for his comfort. The man was gorgeous and Bucky wanted to kiss every inch of him but he _needed_ to be inside of him. With Sam staring up at him, seemingly ready to do whatever Bucky asked, it was a mind trip of the best kind. He touched Sam’s face and stared at him.

“How you look right now,” Bucky said before he crawled over Sam to slip inside of his tight heat.

Sam moaned upon feeling Bucky press into him and curled his legs around Bucky and threw his arms around the man’s neck. He just wanted Bucky to make him weightless with pleasure and send him flying again in his arms as he’d done so many times before.

Bucky reveled in the moment he was having with Sam, with the other man’s leg over his shoulder and Sam with his fingers grasping onto Bucky’s arms. He looked down at Sam and felt his self inch closer to the edge. He’d tried to explain it to Sam but the man’s beauty was just beyond words when Sam had his back arched, his chest tight, nipples taut. With his head tossed to the side, eyes shut in ecstasy, Sam tried to hold on a little while longer as he begged Bucky to fuck him harder.

Bucky touched the expanse of Sam’s chest and watched Sam’s dick twitch just slightly as Bucky saw more pre-cum leak from his tip. Bucky had been trying to ride this out a bit longer than usual. He wanted to see how long they could last. It seemed like a good idea but honestly started to feel like torture every time Bucky slowed down or stopped altogether.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Sam begged gripping tightly at Bucky’s arm.

Bucky moved Sam’s leg from his shoulder so he could get closer to him and kissed against Sam’s neck and throat.

Bucky thrust his hips and aimed for Sam’s prostate and felt Sam go rigid beneath him as he sat up to watch Sam’s eyes glaze over and he came. Bucky could feel Sam’s body tighten upon release and fell under right along with him.

* * *

In the morning when they woke up snuggled close to one another, Bucky rested his head on Sam’s chest, the events of the evening before almost felt like a dream.

Sam rubbed his eyes and tried to get a handle on why he’d fallen asleep in Bucky’s bed. Was he so tired after the mission he just couldn’t be bothered to get up and go to his own room? He wondered. Then he remembered the night before.

When Bucky started moving and rolled off of Sam’s chest, Sam looked over at his bed mate.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked honestly wanting to know. Yeah he’d probably never cum harder in his life but he still wanted an explanation.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and looked over at him.

“Don’t give me that. Explain yourself,” Sam said sitting up.

“Maybe I missed this with you and wanted to make the night special,” Bucky said nonchalantly. He sat up in the bed and stared at his hands in his lap. “Maybe…almost seeing you die before my eyes made me realize…I don’t want to do this anymore. That…I want something more...with you.”

Sam turned to look into his eyes and Bucky once again felt taken by just looking into those warm brown eyes.

“Because it’s you Sam,” Bucky said not really having the words to explain further.

Sam took a moment and let the other’s words sink in. He thought about what went through his mind when bullet after bullet flew into their hideout and any one of them could have been the one to take either of them out for good. Sam recognized the feeling. He recognized the realization that had dawned on the other because Sam had a moment like that too. As angered and frightened as part of him had been, part of him was happy to be beside Bucky in that moment. Knowing his last moments would be spent at his side.

Sam nodded his head and smiled. “I uh…kind of know what you mean,” Sam admitted.

Bucky looked at Sam questioning him.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. “I want you too. Just fuckin’ kiss me already,” Sam stated more clearly before he pulled Bucky down against him and kissed him.

Bucky pulled back smiling warmly. “Yeah?” He searched Sam’s expression for confirmation.

Sam looked into his eyes feeling his answer resound within his heart. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to wrap my summer writing session with something quick to read. I hope it was enjoyable. If it was leave me a kudo, leave me a comment down below. :D
> 
> This summer's been fun but it's time for a break. I'll post if I get an idea or something. But if not, see ya next summer or in the comments section of one of my other fics. :) 
> 
> Stay cool yall and take care. ❤️👍


End file.
